Everything You Want
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: Beast Boy has been depressed for a period of time, and everyone worries about him. But when Raven decides to find out what caused his slump in behavior, she'll get more than she bargained for.


**I decided to do another one-shot with one of my favorite songs, since I believe that I have left you for far too long. The title of this fic is the title of the song, and the band name is 'Vertical Horizon.' Enjoy!!**

Beast Boy was unusually quiet. He had been that way for a few days now, and nobody knew what was wrong. Whenever they asked him, he just sighed and walked away. Raven was fed up with it, seeing as this wasn't the Beast Boy she knew. So, after about a week of this attitude of his, she decided to go talk to him. She was walking down the hallway to his room, planning on snapping him out of his funk even if she had to use force.

"I swear if I have to threaten him, I will." Raven muttered to herself as she reached his room. She knocked on his door, but didn't receive a reply. She knocked again, only harder. "Beast Boy! Open up!" Again, nothing. She sighed, decided on going in there herself. "You'd better be decent in there!" She called, hoping he was. After again receiving no answer, she phased through, and saw that he was lying on his bottom bed, facing the wall. He either didn't know she was there, or he didn't care.

His stereo was playing, and she made out the music clearly. It sounded like Alternative rock. It was just loud enough so if she had listened at his door, she could've made it out. He hadn't heard her then. She was about to talk to Beast Boy, but the music caught her interest. And maybe it held the reason why he was depressed.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_And into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need _

_I am everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you _

_And I don't know why_

_And I don't know_

_Why_

_Why_

_And you don't know_

The song then ended and that's when Raven turned it off. She understood some of what the song had been saying, but other than that placed it in the 'Will Find Out Later' section in her mind. It was a good song, above all, she decided.

"Beast Boy?" She asked, going up to him. He didn't move, nor do anything to show that he knew she was there. She was about to see if he was asleep, but his voice stopped her.

"Why?" He asked. His voice and the question startled her, and she was slightly put off by it.

"Why what?" She asked in return.

"Why don't I mean anything to you?" After listening to the song, and hearing this question, it all clicked for Raven. The song was about him and her. She moved closer to him.

"Beast Boy, you do mean something to me." She said in a comforting voice. It got the opposite effect of what she wanted. Just as she was about to lay her hand on his arm, he shot up and spun around. He had tears in his eyes, and Raven could see all the pain and depression that was in there too.

"How can you say that when you treat me so badly?" He asked, the tears falling down his face. Raven could see previous tear stains, and she felt guilty for being the one to put them there. "I try to make you laugh, and smile; join in a group activity, but all you do is verbally abuse me, throw me into a wall, scream at me to leave you alone…" He trailed off, his voice now nothing but a mumble. "Sometimes I don't even know why I try." He slumped down onto his bed again, the look of pain and distress on his face as he stared at the floor.

"Beast Boy…" Raven tried her voice, but found it had betrayed her in her use for it. She sighed, then tried again. She sat next to him on his bed, but he still didn't move. He looked dead, if not for the tears still coming, and his breathing. She sighed again, not knowing where to begin.

She took his hand in hers, and gave a comforting squeeze, but it got no reaction from the dejected changeling.

"You mean the world to me, despite my better judgment in treating you." She said. He still didn't move, but his eyes looked at her is sorry disappointment. Obviously he didn't believe her. "Beast Boy, the only reason I treat you that way is because I wasn't raised with affection. I don't know how to express it." He still gave her the look that said he didn't believe her, so she took a different approach. "You know how on the playground, the little boys and girls will be mean to the ones they like because they don't know how else to show their affection?"

"Yes." He said quietly. It broke her heart to hear his voice so sad and withdrawn.

"Well, that's basically the same principle." Raven continued. "I have so many confusing feelings, and I don't know how to deal with them. I hope you can forgive me. I now that doesn't give me an excuse to the way I treated you, but that's the truth. I figured that by having you hate me, it would make it easier to fall out of love with you. Instead, it made you depressed, and I'm sorry for that." Raven hung her head, her eyes downcast.

"You…You love me?" He asked, his voice betraying the shock he felt. Raven looked up and saw that he honestly was startled by this news.

"Yes. I do." She admitted. "I've tried so hard not to fall in love, because I was scared, and unsure of how to deal with it. Instead, I only made it worse, and it hurt you. I'm truly sorry for the way I've acted, and if you want me to leave you alone--" She never got to finish her sentence as Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers. She felt millions of shockwaves charge through her veins; her blood increased its speed, warming up her body. She sighed into the kiss, basking in the feeling of true enjoyment. They soon broke the kiss, and Raven was happy to see that boyish smile back on his face.

"I forgive you." He said. "And I love you too." Raven smiled, before kissing him again.

"Oh and Beast Boy?" Raven asked against his lips.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You are everything I want, but you also mean the world to me." Beast Boy smiled before replying,

"Me too."

With that, the two new lovers drifted off to sleep, waking up to a new world: one filled with love and happiness, of care and affection, of romance and understanding. One of togetherness.

**Uh….well….there you are. Didn't come out the way I'd hoped it would, but you work with what you gots, and I gots nodda. **

**RDS: XD --**** Last sentence. It was pretty good, and I have a knew song that goes with my character and Beast Boy too :)**** Better for BB/Rae, but it still works. There, I gave you a compliment and thanked you for making me something to eat when it took all my energy just to breathe. Happy now?**

**Yes. :D Very. **


End file.
